The Caged Tiger
by Jezmaiya
Summary: "Have I ever told you guys why I'm aiming to be the best in Japan? Why I work so hard to become number one?" Seirin knows about Kuroko's story, but what about their ace's? Everyone has a dark secret. Even Kagami. The story behind the closed doors of one of Japan's most prominent families, the deception and lies that revolved around the small world Kagami grew up in as a love child.
1. Prologue: Winter Truth

**I've had this idea for a while, a story about his past and after reading the latest manga chapter of KnB, I had to do this.**

* * *

_~The Caged Tiger~_

_A Kuroko no Basket fanfic_

_Prologue_

_I do not own KnB._

_._

_._

_._

Rakuzan was in the zone, their hope seemed to be slipping away more and more.

Kagami's fist unconsciously clenched tighter, that hope he was feeling... It was just slipping away now. 'It can't just end now, I'm so close to reaching the end.' A single tear slid down his cheek as his hair covered his face, he sat on the bench motionless as silence broke over Seirin during their final time out. Three minutes to go, and the score was 92-106. Rakuzan in the lead.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko spoke up, noticing the tears on his light's face. Eyes turned to Kagami as they noticed their ever silent ace, but what stunned them was the tears that were slipping slowly down his face.

"Have I ever told you guys why I'm aiming to be the best in Japan? Why I work so hard to become number one?" Kagami asked in a low, quiet voice, shocking the Seirin team. They had never heard him speak that way before, he sounded so... vunerable, weak.

Kiyoshi was the first to recover from his shock, replying, "No, you never did, Kagami-kun."

Kagami's figure didn't move from its position, but he lips did. "We've heard Kuroko's story already and I guess you've all been wondering why I lived alone without my parents, and I've been trying to avoid telling you my past but I guess it can't be helped anymore." said Kagami as everyone silently took in his story. "You all deserve to know the truth," More tears began streaming the red head's face as his hands knitted together. "My childhood before America was not a beautiful one, I was a love child for one of Japan's most prominent family, and the reason why I came back to Japan was because I made a deal."

* * *

So this is just going to be a short story kind of thing. Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter One: Spring Tears

_~The Caged Tiger~_

_Chapter One_

_I do not own Kuroko No Basket_

_._

_._

_._

_"I will not accept that bastard child as a potential candidate! Are you insane? He's a disgrace to this family, to me. Haven't you already tarnished this family's name enough, child?"_

_"But mother, he's your only grandson."_

_"I don't care, he's a menace, a nuisance. He shouldn't have been born."_

At the tender age of three, Kagami Taiga was taught to never raise his voice in front of the Head of the family, even if she was belittling him before him. He stood silently with his head held high and lips shut tightly as he watched his grandmother and mother _discuss_. Beside him, a younger girl quietly stood. She was younger than him by a year, but she was still his sister nevertheless. With soft brown hair that framed her heart shaped face that contrasted the shade of his two toned wild hair that was gelled slickly back. One her face, she held a set of mocha brown eyes. She was Suoh Kyoko, and he was Kagami Taiga.

They came from two different worlds, yet here they stood in the same world now. Another thing he knew, even though they didn't have the same last name or father, they still shared the same mother, and both of them were okay with it.

A slam that echoed off the dinner table alerted everyone in the room as Kagami winced, his eyes turned to see his grandmother rise from her seat at the head of the table. "Fine, I shall take them both on as potential candidates and take them both under my wing." She said. Her cold eyes staring at Taiga and Kyoko.

He was told to respect her by his father as the Head of the family was someone that held high power, and Kagami used to exclaim that the Head of the family was a 'King' or even a 'God'. But here he stood, and he saw no such thing. This woman wasn't a God, or even a King. No, all Kagami saw was a monster as everyone in this house strongly feared her.

The Suoh family was a traditional noble family. One that endorsed itself with class and success. Young Taiga was neither those things in the eyes of his grandmother, fortunately, neither was Kyoko.

He could still remember the days he spent in the dark room, haunted by the memories of being locked inside a cage for failing to reach grandmother's standards in whichever task she had set out for him that very day. He would cry, tucking his head and legs closer to his body for comfort and warmth as he whispered softly to himself. As a young child, he knew he never wanted this, but his mother had wanted him to become a potential heir. When he had asked his father, he simply replied that it was a way for repenting for her mistakes. At that time, he didn't understand. He didn't understand why he had to suffer? Why he had to endure all this pain if its his mother's fault?

"Taiga," he heard a soft whisper as a small hand slipped through the metal bars of his cage and lightly tapped him on his shoulder. "I'm here for you." Kyoko assured him as he took her hand and clasped it tightly. He gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you."

During those times, at least he still had a light to his darkness, someone he could rely on.

.

.

.

He had always wondered why his father never lived in the main Suoh house. He wasn't even living on the Suoh family estate, and he only got to see him on the weekends when his mother would bring him to a park, or some other local public place. He had tried to ask his mother but he got a simple reply, "Because you're special." She had told him with a skins false smile. "But never tell anyone else alright," She said, placing a finger between his lips. "And don't ever ask me again, okay?"

Kagami nodded. "Okay."

It didn't answer his question, but it did make him happy that his mother had called him special. So he decided to ask Kyoko's father, Uncle Ukyo. Uncle Ukyo wasn't his father but he still was kind to Kagami to some extent. When Kagami had asked him, he had paused to answer before saying, "You don't need to understand that now, Taiga," he faked a smile, Kagami could tell. It was just like mother's. "Just go play." He then obidently nodded and ran off to play in the morning, his only time of freedom as grandmother's lessons often started after lunch.

But he was still curious about his father's situation, and deicded to ask Kyoko. The girl, while playing with her dolls, told him to ask grandmother. As the head of the family she should know everything, and why his father wasn't living with them. But he never dared asked. He was too scared to, and didn't dare raise his voice, especially after the incident.

It happened when he was four years old, it was during one of grandmother's etiquette classes, learning to perfect the art of tea brewing and serving. A noble tradition that all heirs must know.

"You pour the hot water over the tea pot, this way, it helps give a bright shine to the pot." Grandmother had told them as she observed Kyoko and Kagami's actions as two pair of small hands each lifted a hot kettle pot and began to pour the steaming water. "Always move clockwise," said the elderly lady. "It's the way the universe moves and it always brings good luck. Remember that." She reminded them sternly.

Kagami placed the kettle down as his grandmother placed a cup before him. With two hands, Kagami lifted the wet tea pot. Despite its small size, it still hurt his frail fingers as the heat penetrated the surface of his soft skin. He winced, but didn't dare raise his voice in front of grandmother. He poured the liquid as his hand moved in a single clockwise swirl, the liquid swirled too. Kagami watched anxiously as the liquid all dropped into the cup. Grandmother nodded in approval as she took the cup back, bringing it out to her lips.

Blowing softly before she took a sip. As she pulled away, she closed her eyes. "Not too hot, the thickness is about right but you used too many jasmine leaves. The taste is unbalanced." She commented as she bowed her head at him, Kagami returned the bow as he had practiced as always. "Better, but not perfect." She told him before moving on to Kyoko.

His sister gulped nervously, her hands shaking as she held the hot pot, wincing as she lifted it. Kagami nervously watched her face, her expressions showed the pain as she lifted the pot. Grandmother had pushed another empty cup forward for Kyoko's tea. Kyoko poured the tea, finishing in a swirl as well, but because she was weaker than Kagami, her hands could not withstand the intensity of the heat. She let out a cry as she dropped the pot onto the table, the ceramic china pot shattered as the tea spilt all over the wooden table as the liquid dripped to the carpets.

Kyoko and Kagami watched in horror as their grandmother rose, her expression darkening as she grabbed her wooden walking cain. "You insolent child, how dare you break that piece of china! Do you know how much that pot was worth? How old it was?" She bellowed furiously, pointing her cain at the cowering girl. Kyoko had begun crying, bringing her thin hands out to cover her face.

Kagami ran to his grandmother and clung to her kimono robes, yelling out, "Please stop grandmother, it was an accident." He told her.

The older woman had frozen as she stared down at him with wide eyes. "You dare touch me?" She whispered lowly, her eyes staring at him in horror before she raised her cain and smacked the boy across his face. Kagami's body flew across the room as he abruptly dropped to the ground. "Child, you are nothing but a pest compared to me! And never raise your voice nor touch me." She told him as two servants had suddenly entered the room, coming to see what all the commotion was about. They froze in horror at the scene before them. The Head of the family turned to them, "Bring him to the _room_, and get me my bamboo cain." She told them. They wordlessly nodded as one servant carried lifted unconscious boy in his arms. "I will teach you to respect me." Her cold brown eyes glared down at Kagami before her gaze moved to Kyoko, who stared, fear streaked across her face as she began to get to her feet.

"Taiga," she whispered, reaching out for the boy. "No, don't take aniki away! Please!" She cried out, finding her voice. "Please! Don't take aniki! It wasn't his fault." She pleaded the servant as she clung onto Kagami's dangling leg. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she desperately looked at the servant. The servant hesitated for a moment.

"You shut your mouth this instant, you banshee!" The Head of the family yelled. "He is not your honorable brother! He is nothing more but a mistake from your mother's foolishness."

Kyoko shook her head, "No he's my aniki -kyaa!" The brown haired girl cried out as she was flung to the ground, a red mark across her left cheek as she looked you to see her grandmothers angered face. Her wrinkled hand raised up in the air.

The elderly lady stared down at her, disgusted, "If you so desperately wish to be treated the same way as this child, then so be it." She said. "Take her to the room as well. They shall both be punished." She told the servant, turning around. "I never intended on hurting you child, but if you so insist on being treated the same as that one then I have no other choice."

Kyoko stared silently as her grandmother walked away, her eyes slowly looked up as the servant carrying Kagami approached her. "No," said Kyoko, scurrying away. "Stay away from me!" She began bashing against the man's hands as he grabbed her. "No!" She screamed. "Mommy!" She called at the top of her lungs. "Mommy help me!" She yelled, her wails echoing through the Suoh Manor as tears uncontrollably fell from her eyes.

Kagami's eyes began to flutter as he turned to see Kyoko trashing wildly about, her tears falling all over her face. "Kyoko?" He whispered in slurred sleepy voice as he turned to see their mother come rushing up to the servant.

"Mother! What are you doing?" She exclaimed, hands flying to her mouth as she watch the servant carry her children away. "Put them down!" She demanded, the man hesitated once more but a single silent look from the Head of the family sealed away his thoughts.

Their grandmother coldly walked, her back turned to her very own daughter, "Teaching them a lesson, Hanare." She replied harshly as their mother began to cry.

"Mommy!" Kyoko called out, her hand outstretched for the woman but their mother didn't take it. Instead, she fell to her knees and covered her face. "Mommy..." Kyoko's crys began to die out. "Mommy! What are you doing? Stop them!" She whimpered.

Kagami stared at his mother as they got further and further away. She wasn't doing anything, she wasn't stopping grandmother.

No, she couldn't.

She was powerless against grandmother.

.

.

.

_'You see that lady over there Taiga,' said his father, pointing over to an elderly woman that stood by the window. 'That's the Head of the Suoh family, your grandmother.'_

_'Wow, that's so cool, is she your mother?' Kagami asked his father excitedly._

_His father shook his head, 'No.' The man replied. 'She's your mother's mother.'_

_Kagami stared at the lady as she disappeared away from the window. He felt two hands on his shoulders as he looked to see his father, the man bent down to one knee. 'Taiga,' he said seriously. 'I want you remember something,' his father looked at him, and then to the window. 'When you are in this house, always remember that as Head of this family, you're grandmother holds the power. She controls everything, and nobody, not even your mother or Uncle Ukyo can do anything about it.'_

_'But why?' Kagami asked._

_'There is no why, it's just the way things are here.' His father replied._

_'Taiga!' He looked to see his mother ushering for him to come. 'Come on, say good bye to your dad now.' She told him._

_Kagami turned and hugged his father, the red haired man smiled as he patted his son on his head. 'I wish you could stay with me here, daddy.' He whispered to his father._

_'I wish so too, but I can't.'_

_._

_._

_._

They arrived at a dark room, in the middle laid a table. Grandmother stood, a long thin bamboo cain in hand as waited for them. "It seems that I shall have to teach you both some manners." She said. "Leave them here, and lock the door as you leave."

After that day, Kyoko changed.


	3. Chapter Two: Summer Adventure

**Before I start this chapter, I just want to shout out to the reviewer that was guest. Your review shocked me, and I just want you to know that you are not alone. Be strong, and keep your head high, things will get better for you. That's all I have to say, and I'll be rooting for you. Good luck.**

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

_"Children should be seen, but never heard."_

They sat silently, hands moving as they ate their dinners quietly. Their butts sore and scared from the lashes and whips they had received in the room. Kagami glanced to Kyoko. Uncle Ukyo and mother hadn't noticed it, but he had. There was something different with Kyoko.

"Oh, you have a little bit of sauce over there," said mother, grabbing her napkin, dabbing it in water before she reached out to dab Kyoko's face, a prim smile upon her lips. Guilt. That was the only word Kagami would use to describe how his mother had acted that moment. She had felt guilty about our punishment and this was how she was repenting her actions -through an act of kindness. But somethings can never be forgiven.

Kyoko moved abruptly away from mother's reach, her eyes looking down as she grabbed her own napkin and wiped the sauce herself. "Gone," she said softly, pushing mother's hands away. Their mother stood frozen, her body shaking as she slowly dropped her arm as realisation hit her. Tears formed in her eyes as they dwelled down her face. Kyoko didn't even bother to look up, and quietly continued to eat her food.

Kagami sat beside her, silently glancing at his mother and then back at his grandmother. Grandmother sat, ignoring the tears that their mother shed as she met his gaze heatedly, "Eat your food child, before it gets cold." He looked down, and never dared look away from his food anymore.

.

.

.

A part of him hoped that the old Kyoko would return, and for days he watched his sister sit silently in the corner, her hands moving slowly as they hovered over her toy dolls. A part of her yearning for the warmth her mother once supplied whenever she gracefully embraced the gift, yet a part of her refused to forgot. "Taiga," she said softly. The red haired boy looked up from his board game. "Lets run away." His eyes widened.

Kagami looked around the bland playroom, they were alone. "Are you crazy, Kyoko, grandmother would punish us even more." He whispered back, lowly.

"Not if we plan carefully." said Kyoko, her face serious.

Kagami flinched, he didn't expect this. "But what about mother and Uncle Uk-"

"They don't care, Taiga." Kagami stared wordlessly at the girl, her bangs covered her eyes as she hugged her knees to her chest. "They don't care about us," she whispered lowly, more to herself than her brother. "You know that, I know that." She told him. "They let her hurt us." A solemn silence fell between the two as Kyoko looked up at him, he flinched and fell back onto his bum as he looked into dead eyes. "It's the only way for us to be free." Her eyes still haunted him till this very day.

She watched him in his dreams as a reminder of their past.

Their dark foolish past.

A past that he never wanted to have but did.

.

.

.

The next day, the two had snuck out during the afternoon, when both mother and Uncle Ukyo were at work, and when the Head of the family took a nap. They carried their little backpacks as they moved as fast as their little legs could through the forest behind the Suoh estate.

As a prominent family in Japan, the Suoh family owned quite a large piece of land. Behind the main house, past the back garden where outdoor functions were held, there was a cluster of trees that welcomed strangers into Minoshika. Minoshika was a forest, a large place that stretch over miles and miles of lands. It was easy to get lost, but as long as they were free, Kyoko was fine. They took along with them a bag each, inside laid simple supplies such as matches, old warm jackets, some snacks, an empty plastic bottle and other little items. Little things the servants would easily miss.

Kagami looked about in wonder as he explored the great outdoors, it was his first time in the wild. "Do you know where we're going?" asked the red haired boy as he looked at greenery, and listened to the sounds of nature that never existed in the Suoh estate. Suddenly, he heard a clap of thunder from a far as he stopped. "Kyoko?" said Kagami.

His sister paused, "No," she told him, not glancing back, her palms clasping the straps of her pink bag tightly. "This is my first time here."

He stood frozen as realisation dawned upon him, 'She doesn't know where we are, or even where we're going?' Fear seemed to take over his mind. 'We're going to die.' He began to feel his heart beat faster. The sound of thunder rumbling got louder as Kagami's panic level rose.

Kyoko remained calmed, "Are you scared, aniki?" She asked him softly. "You know what would happen if we return, especially since grandmother would realise that we're gone." said Kyoko. "Being dead is better than living in that house." With that, she continued to walk forward.

Hesitating, he trailed behind her. He knew she was right, their grandmother would be furious and he didn't dare face her like that, so they continued to walk.

.

.

.

Later that evening, it began to rain.

Kyoko pointed to a bush, the branches were rather thin and flimsy making it easier to slip beneath, and crawl under the branches for cover. They placed one of their jackets over the top of the bushes to cover their heads as they huddled closely together in the other jacket. Kagami sniffed as he clung to the warm wool harder, he was afraid. He'd admit he was afraid. He had thought that this would be a sort of adventure, and that they would have a sort of happy ending but this... This wasn't what he had wanted. He was cold; tired and hungry. The biscuits they took didn't help fulfill his hunger at all. A crack of lightning in the sky soon had Kagami whimpering as he edge closer to Kyoko.

"Lightning won't hurt you, aniki," said Kyoko as she bit into her biscuit. "We'll be fine." She muttered softly, her head bent down. "I hope."

Kagami shook his head, "We don't have shelter," he told her. "The lightning can hit us." He added. "We never should have run away, I want to go home."

"Then return."

He looked up and was met with cold eyes. For such a young child, the expression made her frightful. He didn't dare betray her because that moment, he saw his grandmother through her brown eyes and it scared him a lot. He silenced his complains as he returned to nibbling his biscuits. Hopeful things would get better for them.

The stormed raged on for the rest of the night, Kagami felt tired as he shut his red eyes and fell asleep upon Kyoko's shoulder. Thr next morning, they began to get thirsty and searched for a river, or any sort of water source. "Do you hear that?" asked Kyoko.

Kagami listened carefully as he heard the faint sounds of water rushing, his face brightened up. "It's a river," he said excitedly. "Maybe we can follow it and find our way out of the forest." He told her as he began running to the source of the sound.

What they found wasn't a river, but it was a stream. Nevertheless, they followed the body of water as they travelled deeper and deeper into the heart of Minoshika. Their path got darker as more large trees seemed to cluster together looming over them as they walked, but they didn't dare give up. The stream had to lead somewhere.

Kyoko's hand slipped into Kagami's as they walked further, following the thinning stream of water. "Taiga," said the girl softly. "We're getting closer. I can feel it." She told him.

The red haired boy gulped as he clasped her hand tighter.

They then stopped as they encountered at cluster of bushes, Kyoko's hand let go of Kagami's as she stepped forward, her hand reaching out as she pushed the thin branches apart, her fingers pricking on the thorns. "Kyoko!" exclaimed Kagami at the sight of blood, but his sister ignored him as she passed through the bushes. The branches snagging onto the young girl's clothes and backpack, creating ripples in the cloth and gently scratching the surface of her skin. Kagami winced as he watched her figure disappear. "Kyoko!" He called out, walking closer to the thick bush.

"Aniki, come on." Came a voice from the other side, it was most definitely Kyoko's voice that had spoken.

He braced himself, and ran.

His arms outstretched as he forced the branches aside, tears streaming from his eyes as each thorn scratched his skin.

It hurt, it really did.

He wanted to give up so badly, but he couldn't.

As he got closer to the end, he saw a hand stretched out for him.

Hope.

He lunged to grab it as his body fully passed out off the bush, small amounts of blood dripping from the minor wounds. It had hurt as bad as grandmother's punishments did, no, maybe even more than her bamboo cain did when it lashed against their skin. He shuddered in the memory as he unconsciously hugged himself.

"You did it," said Kyoko as Kagami looked up to see the girl, a smile on her face. "We'll live, aniki." She told him.

He looked past her and let out tears of joy. Before them, a river flowed. Fresh water. Clean water for them to drink and bathe in, and it was an endless supply they had. They were going to be okay.

"We're free."

Kagami grinned, throwing his shirt off as he jumped into the river, smiling from ear to ear as he floated. He was free, he wasn't in that damned house anymore, he didn't have to obey any rules. He heard giggling as he turned to see his sister jump into the water after him, her old self returning as she splashed water towards him. No expectations, no manners, no control -they were free to be who they were. They were free to live life and have fun. She couldn't control them out here, she had no jurisdiction over them. This place wasn't Suoh estate anymore, the land may belong to the family, but they never claimed Minoshika as their property. Their laughter echoed into the air as they continued to enjoy their time in the water.

.

.

.

Just when he thought things were getting better, they had to turn for the worst.

"Kyoko, I'm cold," he whispered softly as he huddled the jackets closer to his body as he was curled before the fire.

Before this, Kyoko had gone to collect some twigs before she lit them with her matches, she had brought a packet of aspirin, handing it to her aniki to take. Her hands were held out over the fire, her body dried from their little play in the river, her eyes eying the wound on her brother's forehead. He had slipped on a slippery stone and fell, his head had slammed against a rock that laid by the river bed. She had dragged his body out of the river and inspected the damaged. It was bleeding a bit, but it didn't permanently damage his brain, although he might have lost a few brain cells she had concluded as she patched him up with a bottle of iodine and plasters. She had been prepared for injuries, and decided to tend to the other wounds from the thorns. She had done the same for herself.

"Kyoko," Kagami moaned in pain as he rolled closer to the fire. "When can we go home?" He whispered.

She stayed silent, her fist clutching tightly. "Taiga, we're never going back." She told him. "They won't come for us, they won't." said Kyoko as she stood up. "I'm going to get some more twigs for our fire before it begins to get dark again." She began walking away.

His breaths were deep and raspy as he watched Kyoko walk away from him through his hazy gaze. She was coming back right? He wanted to yell for her to stay with him, but his throat was so dry and it hurt too much. No, he didn't want to be alone. Tears streamed down his eyes as he tossed and turned beneath the jacket. For what seemed like hours, he stayed like that. Suddenly, he heard a rustling. "Kyoko?" He whispered.

No, it wasn't her.

It was a man.

The man walked towards him, he pulled something out of his pocket and spoke into it. "I found the boy, but not the girl." He said, his arms lifting Kagami into his grip as he carefully carried him. "The boy is pretty injured." He spoke into the item in his hand.

_**"Alright. We still can't find the girl."**_ Another voice replied.

"Kyoko..." He whispered.

The man paused, "Is she okay?" He asked.

Kagami weakly nodded, "She went to get more wood."

"No," A sudden yell called out.

They turned to see Kyoko, she stood on the other side of the riverbank. "No," she said again, her fist clenched as she looked to the ground. "I won't go back." She told the man, looking up. Her face year streaked. "I rather die than be replaced!" She screamed as she turned and figure vanishing.


End file.
